A Time to Trust
by Geist1321
Summary: Story takes place between season one and season two. Sportsmaster escapes and tries to capture Jade ans Artemis but the two sisters and their mother team up with Kid flash and Robin to fight back.


Greetings everyone. This is my second story. Can be a standalone but all my stories are being planned out like episodes. I have a list of my stories for those who want to read the ones before.

Do not own disclaimer here.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust

...

A Time to Trust:

Feb 5 11:25 pm

Location: Mount Justice

…

The Team just returned from a 6 hour Intel mission. Since Jan 3rd the team has been sent from one recon mission to another trying to track down Vandal Savage with no luck. The team now hoping to get a little rest but unfortunately for some of them, their run of bad luck was still in full swing. As the zeta beam announces them to the cave each member is trying to figure out how to end their night.

"I take it that all of us have the same thought about getting some well deserved rest?" Aqualad questioned.

Ms. M, Super Boy, Rocket, and Rob all said sleep in one way or another.

Artemis and Zatanna wanted showers.

KF questioned out loud to himself. "Do I want sleep or food first?"

In unison the whole team said "FOOD!" While looking at KF.

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be like the rest of you." KF responds.

As soon as KF finished, a communication announcement came thru from Batman.

"Team, quick debriefing in the war room." Ordered Batman.

As the team shook their heads, they head to the war room.

When the team gets there Batman was standing with Red Tornado waiting for the team.

Batman spoke first. "For the record I want to thank you for sticking to your assignments. All of you have shown great strength over the last month. As of now all of you are on a 48 hour leave, so get some rest. But before you go, there is one thing you should know. 7 hours ago, Sportsmaster escaped during transport to Belle Reve Prison. A small team hit the transport but it turns out that Sportsmaster didn't know about the breakout." Batman brings up the video clip. "Surveillance inside the transport shows him being dragged out after the vehicle rolled over. The League is tracking them now but haven't had any luck. If anyone can give me intel on this let me know." Bats turns off the video.

"Those look like League of Shadows agents. This would have been done to Capture an enemy or Rescue an agent such as Sportsmaster." Artemis spoke up.

KF responded, "Do you think your sis. . .uh, Cheshire was involved?"

"I don't think so." Artemis answered. "You were there when Cheshire abandoned my da. . Sportsmaster. If she was involved she would have killed him not helped him escaped."

"I also thought it could be the League of Shadows as well." Said Batman. "But as for now, get some rest. If the League learns anything I will keep you informed."

The team started to split up and head out of the war room. While leaving KF approached Artemis. "Hey, you going to be ok with Sportsmaster on the run."

Artemis looked over to KF. "Why shouldn't I be. I was kinda waiting to hear about his escape anyways."

"You don't think he will come after you, will he?" KF stumbled thru his question. "I mean we did capture him."

"Awe. Are you worried about me Wally?" Artemis teased.

"Ah, No uh I mean. . . . Yes, ok. I'm worried." Wally fumbled. "I have the right to be, you know. It was only last month when I told you how I felt, or did you forget?"

"Forget what?" She questioned then produced a small half smile.

"Hey, that's not funny." Wally said trying to regain himself as she laughed.

"I'll be fine Wally. I promise." She claimed. "Now, can I go home and get some sleep?" Artemis lightly asked Wally then leans forward almost kissing him but quickly turns away smacking him with her hair. "Night Baywatch."

Wally fumbling at being whipped. "Hey, Come back here." Wally caught up to her swooping her off her feet holding her in his arms.

"Do you mind not doing that without asking me first." She questioned while resting in his arms not fighting to get out.

"Just promise me one thing, Beautiful." He spoke softly to her. "If anything happens, please call me. I'll be there before you know it. And I do mean if anything happens. Even if it's just to hear my smooth manly voice at 4 in the morning." He said smiling like the playboy he thinks he is.

"I promise Wally and your voice is not that manly you know. It's kinda irritating sometimes." Artemis says with a smile as big as his. "Oh and since you decided to pick me up. Carry me to the Zeta Beam." She softly demands with a smile.

"As . . . you . . . wish . . . Beautiful." Wally said mocking the movie line from Princess Bride.

"Was that the line from Princess Bride?" Questioned Artemis.

"I'm surprised you know that movie." Wally spoke. "If you wish I could say it like Fezzik next time."

"Oh God NO." Artemis said laughing as they make their way to the Zeta chamber. "Hey Fezzik, are there rocks up ahead?" Artemis asked.

Wally answered in his best Andre the Giant voice. "If there are, we all be dead."

Both now laughing as KF carries her down the hall as the rest of the team just smiled and shook their heads at the laughing couple.

…

Feb 6 12:05 AM

Location: North Gotham

…

Artemis just got home to find her mother waiting up for her. As they talked only for a few minutes, Artemis gave her the quick details of what happened. After Artemis laid out the events that took place she ended her story with the want of sleep. While walking to her room her mom asked "Still having problems with young Flash-boy?", her mom liked to call him that. Artemis stopped mid step just to smile at the thought of Wally. She said no and carried on to bed. Her mom also smiling at Artemis noticing the change in her daughter's voice as she answered no. "So when do I meet him?", her mom asked playfully. Artemis only said "Night mom."

Artemis took off her street clothes then her costume and crawled into bed but before she could get comfortable she heard tapping outside her bedroom window. She lifted her head to look out the window then saw something she wished she could forget. It was Jade's mask hanging from a string tapping on the glass. Artemis got up and opened the window and took the mask. There was a message on the inside saying I need you to meet me now. You know the place. Artemis let out a sigh and put on her street clothes, grabbing her foldable crossbow and headed out. Before Artemis walked out the apartment building she stopped and took out her cell phone with the thought of what Wally had said back at the cave. "No, I can't get him involved in this. This I have to do alone." She says to herself as she walks out the door.

…

Feb 6 12:45a

…

On the far side of North Gotham was an old warehouse building where Sportsmaster would take her to train. She knew she would find Jade there. Artemis carefully entered the warehouse slowly searching for Jade but it didn't take long for Jade to find her.

"Hi sis." Jade said stepping out of the dark. "Glad you could make it."

"What do you want Jade?"

"Awe, is that anyway to talk to your big sister?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Look Artemis lets be serious for once. Have you heard about dad?"

"Yeah, He escaped with help from the Shadow's, so what."

"That's right he did but the problem is I was visited by two members of the Shadows."

"So. . . . ."

"So, they tried to kill me. Apparently leaving dad to be captured was a big no-no on my part. I'm just here to warn you that they could come after you as well."

"Are you serious about that."

Just before Jade could answer a voice stepped out from behind them.

"Yes. She's serious." The man said with 5 more men stepping out with him. "And if the two of you come with us quietly, I'll let my associates know to leave your lovely mother out of this."

"You son of a . . . . ." Artemis words were cut short by the man.

"Now Now little Artemis. Be nice."

Just before the man took his next step forward from the far side of the warehouse the echo's of a ringing cell phone called to them.

"_And I ran. I ran so far away. I just ran. I ran all night and day_."

The cell called as loud as possible chanting the lyrics from Flock of Seagulls.

Four of the men leapt in action running towards the sound and throwing all sorts of blades down range. One of them clipping the cell phone breaking it. Then a streak from the blind side of the four men shot through them knocking them out sending the last one shooting into a plaster wall. The only one left standing is a teen boy in street clothes with red goggles.

While the last two men were distracted Jade and Artemis jumped at the same time landing on the two men KO'ing both of them.

"I thought I told you to Call Me if anything happened." KF said turning to Artemis while crossing his arms.

"What the Hell, Wally! Why are you following me?" Artemis yells.

"Hey, I can explain my actions." Wally yelled back. "What about you?"

"HEY!" Jade cuts in. "What about mom?"

"Oh No! Wally, they have my mom. You have to help her. Apartment 4-B. Go NOW!" Artemis yells.

"Say no more, Beautiful. I'll see you there." Wally showing no anger in his voice. "Oh if they wake up before you leave, tell them they owe me a cell phone." And with a flash, KF was gone.

"So, you two dating now?" Jade asks.

"Shut up Jade and start running."

"God, so bossy." Jade mumbles as the two of them start running back to the apartment.

…

Feb 6 1:05a

…

Now back at the apartment, KF runs up the stairs and stops at 4-B then knocks. "24 Hour Takeout. I have 12 orders of beef chow mein for Ms. Crock."

Wally now holding his ear to the door hearing what he can guess was three different voices. Two guys trying to tell Artemis' mom, "Send him away before the take-out guy would be skinned and she would watch."

"Come on lady, I have 2 more orders to deliver before I can go home." Wally called through the door again.

One of the men grew impatient and went to open the door. As soon as the door handle turned Wally kicked in the door hitting the guy laying him out on the floor and with a gust of wind that flew past Paula, Wally had rammed the second guy into the wall.

"And you must be Flash-boy." Paula said with a smile.

"Actually it's Kid Flash." KF said with a two finger salute from his trademark goggles. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Oh and just so you know I do know your name. I call you Flash-boy to irritate Artemis."

"Wait, you and Artemis talks about me?" KF walks over to the couch and sits down while lifting his goggles to the top of his head. "What does she say about me?" He asks with a smile. Paula shows the same big smile that Wally does.

About 15 minutes later Artemis and Jade run into the apartment to find two guys out cold and tide up. KF sitting on the couch with his hands up in the air, telling a story, and Paula about to fall out of her chair laughing as hard as she could.

"And there I was holding on to the bottom rail of the catwalk. I should have been scared out of my mind instead I was just laying on insult after insult just absolutely driving this guy crazy. I mean you could see the vain bulging out of his forehead when. . . ." KF looked over at the door. "Hi Beautiful. A little late aren't we?"

"What the Hell are you doing Wally!" Artemis yelled out in anger with a small vain showing from her forehead.

Wally Spoke up. "He kinda looked like that actually." He pointed at Artemis.

Paula arched back into her chair laughing harder than before.

"Mom, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Said Artemis.

Taking a few moments to control her laughter Paula finally answers Artemis. "I'm ok Artemis. I'm just fine". She says wiping a tear out of her eye from laughing too hard. "You never told me he was this funny."

"Funny? Maybe funny looking but he's not funny." Artemis crosses her arms in front of her. "And what the hell are you doing to my mother? I sent you ahead to protect her not cause her to hyperventilate and die laughing."

"Artemis, everything is just fine. You are allowed to relax every once in a while you know. Besides, I had nothing to do when I got here. Your mom took care of everything." Wally said with a smile while pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to the two guys on the far side of the room.

"Wally, please stop joking for a few minutes ok." Artemis responds not in anger but with sincere.

Within a micro second Wally went from a smile to serious then walked up to Artemis putting his hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Ok. No more joking. What's our next move?"

KF's response to her left her shocked. "O…k…" is all she could get out. This was the first time she could ever remember him being this serious to her.

"I hate to interrupt but we have to find a place for mom to hide." Jade broke the silence. Everyone turned to look at her at once.

"Why are you here Jade?" Paula questioned in all serious.

"Well the short version is Dad was arrested and instead of helping him, I left him to rot. A month later dad escaped and now all of us are now marked for death by the Shadows."

"You mean to tell me that you are actually here to help us." Paula responds. Jade just nodded her head and smiled.

"I have an idea." KF spoke up. "But it means I have to invite someone else to the party."

"Who would that be, Robin?" Artemis asked.

"Well, yeah. He's my wing man. Should I call him?" He posed the question to Artemis.

"Must be nice having people who trust you. Even after the secrets you kept from them. Especially about us." Jade cut in with harsh words.

Wally spoke first cutting everyone else off. "F.Y.I. Jade. All heroes have secrets. I was only angry at the fact that she kept secrets from me. I don't like it when people I care about keep secrets from me. But when she did come clean you want to know what happened. I stood beside her and helped her bring down Sportsmaster without question." KF tells Jade with anger now growing in his voice. "You should have been on that list as well and the only reason you are not sitting in jail or dead is because she's sticking her neck out for you. So as of now Artemis is the only reason I need to trust you but if you turn on her or her mother, you'll have to answer to me first. Everyone else will have to fight over second."

"Wally!" Artemis called out with confusion all over her face. "What's gotten into you?" Paula now looking at KF in shock, questioning to herself was this the same boy who was making her laugh after saving her 10 minutes ago.

With two blinks of KF's eyes he resets himself then turning to Artemis." I'm Sorry Artemis. That just came out all of a sudden. I guess I didn't tell you that Canary has been seeing me for underline anger and denial issues did I?"

"No, you failed to tell me that." Artemis crosses her arms while looking at KF. "So which one am I responsible for?"

"Well, apparently I have always had this problem with denial. Denying my feelings for you because of my stupid grudge I had between you and Red Arrow was just one of many."

"And the anger?"

"Oh that came out after your death. You know the VR training mission were M'gann made everything real. Turns out after you were killed in front of me I snapped, vowing to kill every last alien if it was the last thing I did. So me and Rob took out the alien mother ship with all aliens aboard while we were still on the ship killing both of us as well."

Artemis just blinked at Wally for a moment. "Yeah, as soon as my mother is safe, we will have that talk. First make the call. I'll stand guard." Artemis says while grabbing her bow and quiver and heading for the door. Paula was now smiling realizing what Wally's reaction to Jade meant.

"Am I in trouble?" Asked Wally.

"That or I'm going to rape you. Haven't decided yet." Artemis says walking out the door with a smile.

Wally picks up the phone to make the call then all at once Wally, Paula, and Jade register what Artemis just said to Wally and in unison all three looked toward the door saying, "WHAT!?" With Artemis now out in the hallway, Paula and Jade turns to look at KF.

"Hey wait . . . I hadn't . . uh . . I didn't say. . . . ." Wally continued to stutter while shaking his hands in front of himself . . . . "I'm . . . . I'm Calling Rob," as he starts to dial the phone while walking into the kitchen. Wally's face is now the same color as his hair.

Now pacing in the kitchen, KF chants to himself, "Pick up the phone, Rob. Pick up the phone."

"Hello?" I groggy voice picks up the line.

"Rob, Thank God. It's KF. I need your help."

"Dude, it's like 1:30 in the morning and we just got back from a mission. So how in the world did you get yourself into trouble this fast?"

"Well, I had help this time but that's not important right now. Where can I hide a person in the north side of Gotham City like super fast."

Rob looks at his cell phone then puts it back to his ear. "KF, I have like 15 thousand questions running through my mind right now about why you need to hide in Gotham City and why are you calling me from Artemis' phone, but I also know that if I want those answers I have to get up, get dressed and meet you so I can slap you in the back of your head for doing something stupid. So as long as I can sneak pass Batman I'll be there in 20 minutes or less."

With relief, "Thanks Rob. I knew I could count on . . . wait a minute. How do you know I was calling from Artemis' phone?"

"Oh, I have her number." Rob blurts out.

"You have her number?! Dude! I don't even have her number. And I'm the one who kissed her." KF raised his voice.

As soon as KF said the words a yell comes from the living room, "SHUT UP WALLY!" The yell coming from Artemis who was standing in the door way between the living room and the apartment.

KF now giving himself an epic face palm. "I am So Dead." He says over the phone to Rob.

…

_Back in the living room. . . . . . . _

"He is So Dead." Artemis says to herself but out loud.

"Don't you think you're over reacting, Artemis?" Paula questions. "There's nothing wrong with dating him."

"Dating him? Mom we are not dating. If you must know all we did was kiss on New Years at midnight. That was it."

"Well, not to him it wasn't."

Artemis now giving her mom a puzzling look. "And what does that suppose to mean?"

"Well he described it a little different. For him, I don't think it was just a kiss."

"Mom, what did he tell you?" Her look goes from puzzled to confuse.

"Well, when I asked him if you two are dating he said he didn't know. You two never made it official. Then he told me about the New Years Kiss."

"I bet he made it out to be perverted or something." Clamed Artemis.

"Actually, it was quite romantic the way he described it. The chime rang midnight. . . . . . . He picks you up and cradles you in his arms . . . . . and just before he kissed you he said. . . . . . Oh what was it. . . ." Paula giving a noticeable pause.

"I should have done this a long time ago." Artemis looking down at the floor whispering out loud without noticing.

Paula smiled. "I see it was more than a kiss for you as well."

KF walks out of the kitchen holding the cell phone. "Rob will be here in 20. You might want to grab a few things before. . . ." KF stops short from finishing while scanning the room. "What did I miss?"

Everyone but Artemis is looking at KF with a smile. Artemis is just standing there looking at the floor with her face also just as red as KF's hair.

"Ok this is scaring me a little, so I'm going back into the kitchen until someone tells me to come out. K? . . . . . . . . K." KF walks backwards back into the kitchen.

…

Feb 6 2pm

Location: Crocks Apartment - Gotham

…

At about 2 in the morning, Rob shows up by knocking at the window in the living room.

"Hi Guys. Sorry it took so long." Rob pauses after looking to see the people in the room. "Ok, I know Ms. Crock and Artemis are supposed to be here but why is Jade here?" Rob just looks at KF.

"Now that Sportsmaster escaped he's put the whole family on the kill slash kidnapping list." Artemis spoke up.

"The whole family huh. And KF?" Rob questions.

"Good question Rob." Artemis then turns to KF. "Why are you here?"

By now everyone is looking at KF. "Ok, I will explain. I had a bad feeling after Artemis left so I followed her to make sure she got home ok. That's all. I was not stalking you or anything."

"What about the warehouse fight then?" Artemis still waiting on a reason not an excuse.

"Wait, You guys had a warehouse fight and didn't invite me?" Rob cut in.

KF and Artemis both lifted up a hand and motioned with an inch gap between their thumb and their pointer finger both saying the same thing. "Small one."

Jade spoke up. "Continue please."

"Right." KF continued. "I was about to walk away when I saw the late night Chinese place across the street." Everyone but KF let out a sigh. "So I stopped by and when I was on my 6th bowl of Sweet and Sour Chicken I saw Artemis leaving."

"How did you know it was me?" Artemis asked.

"You're kidding right. I could be blind and I would still be able to notice you." KF answered.

"Now that says creepy stalker to me." Rob commented.

"Dude!." KF tells Rob.

"Well, I am glad he cares enough to keep an eye out for you and walk you home, Artemis." Paula responds. "Even if it is in a creepy stalker kind of way." Paula now smiling at KF.

"Man, now even Ms. C is cracking on me. I am not feeling the aster." KF mumbles out loud.

"Relax KF. Bats has a place not far from here. It's an old outpost he had in the old days. I've fixed up the place as kinda like my own personal playground. Oh one more thing. I only have two spares but here." Rob hands Artemis and KF an ear com piece. "They are tuned to Bats private wave length."

"Cool, a new toy. Hey, Souvenir." KF responds holding up the ear piece.

"I say we split up and head out. Rob can give us directions while we are on the move. It will be harder to track us that way." Paula spoke up.

Now everyone has turned to look at her. "What, did everyone forget who I once was but me?" Paula questioned.

"Not I." Rob spoke up."I'll run point from the roof tops."

"Good thinking. KF, run rear guard. Stay far enough back from us but not out of sight. Anything happens, come running." Paula ordered

"You got it." KF agreed.

"And just like that, you two are fine with my mother giving out orders?" Artemis Asked.

"Well, I may play the fool but I'm not stupid. When a mother and a former assassin talks, you listen." KF quotes.

"Didn't see that answer coming." Rob spoke up.

"Well, let's move." Paula ordered and everyone agreed. "I keep a go bag in the front closet. Grab it for me".

"I got it." KF answers.

"Mom, why do you have a go bag?" Artemis questioned.

"Just in case. That and old habit." Paula answers.

"I got mom." Jade cuts in.

Everyone stops to look at Jade. "What? Afraid that I won't take care of mom? Just because I on the other team doesn't mean I want something to happen to her. Also I did save Artemis from a rock slide in the Smokey's didn't I."

"She's right." Rob spoke up for her. "I saw it. She even disarmed herself to push Artemis out of the way. That's how we got the case with the bio-tech in it."

"Jade is also a close quarter's fighter. Makes more since for her to watch me." Paula Added. "Now let's go before we miss our window for escape."

…

Feb 6 2:25am

Location: Rob's Hideout - Gotham

…

It takes a little more than 10 minutes to get to Rob's hideout in north Gotham. The entrance is an old service elevator that travels below the building instead of into the building from what was a warehouse loading dock. The elevator opens up to an old subway service platform for repairing subway cars. The platform still has power and a computer terminal set up very similar to the Batcave. There is one passenger car which looks like it is in really good shape even for its age. Artemis, Jade and Paula are given the grand tour of the place while they wait for KF to come down. As the tour ends the elevator comes down with KF.

"Hey guys. Did I miss the tour?" KF speaks up just before walking off the elevator.

"For someone who claims to be the fastest boys alive, you're a little late aren't we." Artemis joking on KF once again.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." KF mock laughs. "Don't even try to joke. You know I was making sure we weren't followed."

"Keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night." Artemis responds.

"Guys, if you two are going to keep at your lovers quarrel all night the Subway car has been rebuild as the sleeping quarters. Help yourself." Rob cuts in.

Paula giggles at Rob's statement. "I've never heard "Get a Room" put that way before."

"Agreed but I don't think arguing within the team is helping right now." A low voice comes from out of the darkness behind Paula.

"Aww Man." Comes from Rob and KF, both recognize the voice and so does Paula as she turns her chair around to meet it.

"Hello, Batman." Paula says.

"Ms. Crock. I understand you had a very eventful night tonight." Batman talking only to Paula not worrying about the rest of the team. "I was wondering if you had a moment to explain what was going on."

"Sure Batman. Shall we step away?" Batman nods then escorts Paula over to the computer terminal and sits down to chat with her.

KF walks up to Robin. "I guess he knew of the place."

"Or followed us." Rob followed up on KF's statement.

Artemis and Jade walk over to meet the two heroes. "Now what? We just stay here?" Jade questions.

"For the moment yes." Rob answered. "I don't know about you Jade but we haven't had any down time in a month and no rest in I would say 20 hours or so."

"Ok, down time it is. I'm off to sleep." Jade walks over to the subway car and finds a bunk.

"What about us, what do we do about the Shadows?" Artemis ask KF and Rob.

"My vote would be to figure that out after sleep." KF speaks up. "Why don't you and Rob crash and I'll take first watch."

"You won't hear me argue with that, night." Rob says as he turns and head to the car.

You can't be serious, Wally. You are just as dead as the rest of us. Maybe even more so." Artemis claims. "I'll take first watch."

"Sorry blondie, I called it first."

"But. . . ." Artemis tried to speak up but Wally stops her with a finger over her lips.

"I'll be fine Artemis. I promise. Get some rest." Wally turns to walk over to Batman and Paula but stops after taking one step away. "Oh and thank you, you know, for worrying about me. It's nice to see that we both have that concern for each other. It gives me a reason to smile about our little arguments." Wally smiles at her then turns back to head over to Batman.

Artemis just stands there not knowing what to say or do. She knew Wally cared about her ever since New Years, but still didn't know why he would chose someone like her but it was things like this that made her happy inside. Knowing that there is someone like him who is willing to care so much for her was a feeling she never wanted to lose. So she gives in to his request, turns and walks to the subway car to sleep.

…

Feb. 6 4:00 am

…

About 2 hours later Artemis wakes up and looks around the subway car. Everyone is still asleep except for Wally who she can see at the computer terminal looking at security videos. So she gets up and heads out of the car and over to Wally, who doesn't hear her walk up because of head phones in his ear connected to an ipod. She gets close enough to her the music and Wally singing low with the music. She giggles to herself before tapping him on the shoulder.

Wally jumps then sees Artemis standing behind him with a smile staring at him.

"Jesus Artemis, you scared me. I thought you were Batman as first."

"I don't think Batman would be smiling at you for singing The Cure."

"You heard that huh?"

"Oh Yeah." Artemis answers as she leans on the desk facing KF. "What else do you have in your playlist?"

"Mostly 80's and 90's Alternative. Want to listen?"

"What about sleep, Wally?"

"Bats said he had to make some phone calls and should be back soon. When he does he said he would take over watch so all of us could sleep."

"That's good to hear. Want me to stay up with you until he gets back?"

"I won't turn you away. It would be nice to talk to some one other than myself or my ipod."

Artemis laughs at Wally's statement.

"Oh a laugh this time. I nice to see I graduated from smiles to giggles and now laughter."

"Don't flatter yourself carrot top. I'm still really tired and a little bit sleep drunk."

"Sleep drunk? What is that?"

"It's when you're delusional from lack of or no sleep."

"Oh. In that case I should take advantage of that so let's have some fun." Wally stands up and pulls his head phones out of his ipod and chooses a song on his playlist. "Dance with me."

"What?" Artemis responds

"Come on have some fun. If you want you can even claim this as a dream."

"You have got to be kidding." Before Artemis could blink, Wally hits play and grabs her hands that she was using to space herself from him and puts her hands around his neck. He places his hands on her waist. The song, a 1982 classic, Love My Way by the Psychedelic Furs.

A little over a minute into the song as the two continue to slow dance Artemis spoke up. "I'm impressed Kid Clumsy. You haven't tripped on me or yourself yet."

"If you think that's impressive try this." He takes his hands from her hips and takes both of her hands and turns her around to put her back to his chest keeping their arms cross in front of her holding her close stepping side to side with the music. Artemis surprised at first then relaxes into him resting the back of her head on his right shoulder. Wally leans his head forward closing the space between them. After a few moments Wally slowly spins her out then brings Artemis back close to him face to face with both of their hands raise above their heads. Wally then brings her arms back down around his neck then slowly slides his hands down her arms trailing her sides then around her waist holding her as close as possible. Both now able to share each other's breath as they keep rocking in time. As the song comes to an end Wally slowly dips her back Artemis stretching her arms back letting Wally hold her full weight with her right leg locking behind Wally for support. As he slowly pulls her back she wraps herself around him now staring into each other's eyes. They both close their eyes and lean forward for their lips to touch. As the two shares a deep kiss all their worries and problems from the last 24 hours melt away. As the two slowly end their passionate kiss they look into each other's eyes and smile. Nothing could be as perfect for them as they are now.

:: Cough Cough ::

Both Artemis and Wally stop moving, removing their smiles then slowly look to their side where the cough came from. It was Batman standing right beside them not even 2 foot away.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Batman ask.

Still locked in each other's arms both Artemis and KF say in unison. "No we're good."

"Then you may want to separate from each other."

Again in unison. "Right." As they slowly untangle themselves stepping back.

"You two get some sleep. I'll take the watch." Batman walks between them and over to the computer terminal.

As the two slowly walk over to the subway car, Wally takes Artemis by the hand then both began to giggle and whisper to themselves.

"You know Wally, there's only one bed left in the car."

"I don't mind sharing if you don't."

"I get the left side." Artemis called dibs.

"Oh is that right." Wally says as he swoops her up in his arms carrying her bridal style. She playfully kicks her feet and laughs putting her arm around his neck.

Batman looks back at the young couple and only shows a smile.

…

Feb 6 1:00 pm

…

Most of the team is already up and talking with Batman except Artemis and Wally who are still asleep in each other's arms. Paula goes back inside the subway car to grab her bag but accidently wakes up Artemis.

"Mom?" Artemis half awake rubbing her eyes with her left hand tiring to focus. "Everything ok?"

"From what I can see, everything's just fine. How did you sleep?"

"Really good, actually. This body pillow is surprisingly warm." Artemis says as she gets comfortable again.

"You might want to take a better look at that body pillow of yours."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Artemis responds but stops when her eyes come into focus. "Oh Great."

Paula just smiles as Wally starts to wake up.

"Morning beautiful." Wally first words out of his mouth, then looks around to see Paula. As he stretches with Artemis still in his arms. "Morning Ms. C."

"You mean Afternoon, don't you." Paula answers. "You two have a good time last night?"

"Nothing happened last night mom." Artemis cut in.

"Except for Batman sneaking up on us while we were kissing."

Artemis pinches Wally on his side. "Shut up Wally."

"Hey. What was that for? It's just your mom. It's not like Robin took pictures or anything. . . . ." Wally stops now realizing Rob was here and already awake.

Wally dropping his head back on the bunk. "Rob did take pictures didn't he?"

"A few. I asked him to send me copies." Artemis and Wally cover their eyes in shame. "He also said something about facebook."

Artemis and Wally both said the same thing together. "I'll kill him."

"Come on you too. Batman wants to have a meeting." Paula says as she leaves the car.

"You will have to get up first Artemis. You got me pinned."

She lifts her leg off Wally and extends it over him but slips to land flat on top of him. As they stare at each other for a few moments Artemis breaks the silence. "Sorry." She gives a half smile and slides off of him.

"Best morning ever." Wally says as he stands up from the bunk.

"Go ahead and get it out now. Let's hear it."

"Hear what. I'm being serious. Lets us see what Bats wants shall we." Wally walks out first followed by Artemis after giving Wally a confusing look.

"Morning you two." Rob was the first to speak up. "Sleep well?"

"Not bad. Bed could use some work." Answered Wally

"I hate sleeping in clothes. Makes me feel sticky." Artemis replied.

"I know what you mean. I'm more of a boxers only kind of sleeper."

:: Cough Cough :: coming from Batman

"Sorry." Artemis and Wally spoke together.

"Ok Team. Here is what I was able to find out. According to my contact the Shadows do not have a termination contract on the Crocks. It seems that Sportsmaster is using his team of Shadows for his own personal reasons. Because of this the Shadows is sending one of their Generals to claim the members that Sportsmaster is using. The deal is if we let them go, we get Sportsmaster and I agreed. On the table behind you there are more com units. We will be staging an attack and capture against Sportsmaster. Huntress will be running intel for the team. Robin, you will be team leader."

"Wait. Huntress will run intel? You mean my mom?" Artemis cut in.

"Yes Artemis. Your. . . Mom." Batman gives a slight pause. "Robin, you will be team leader. Now. . . ."

Artemis cuts off Batman again. "Why are you dragging my mom into this?"

"Artemis chill." Wally whispers to her.

Batman sighs. "First off Artemis, never cut me off during a mission briefing. Second, Huntress volunteered. Which is why I am referring to her as Huntress not Paula Crock. . . . or Mom. Third, since you were not involved in the conversation that took place last night, I have given her an offer and after this mission, she will decide if she accepts."

"What offer?" Artemis spoke up again looking at her mom.

"Probably to be our new den mother at the cave." Robin answered.

Batman turns to look at Rob and glares. "Can we focus on the mission at hand." (Bat Glare to Robin)

Artemis still wants to speak but holding back at Batman's words. Wally takes her hand and whispers into her ear. "Just be patient we will find out what's going on." Artemis squeezes his hand to respond.

"As I was saying. The Shadow's General will be here sometime between 10 and 10:30 pm local time tonight. I will meet them, then escort them to the location that will be given when their hunting party finds Sportsmaster. The team will be on their own until we get there, so be careful. This is intel as we go so anything that could go wrong might go wrong. In the mean time, Robin, I have given Huntress full access to the mainframe for surveillance and satellite control for this mission, so give her a crash course on the system. It's now 1:30 pm local time. You have 7 hours to be ready. Huntress, if there is anything you need send Robin or call. Everyone else relax and be ready, dismissed."

Artemis waste no time approaching her mom with Wally following.

"Mom, what's going on? What's with this offer?"

"Artemis, take a breath." Wally tells her. "You mom will explain."

Artemis turns to Wally. "But she's my mom and retired. She doesn't need this."

"Actually Artemis, I do." Paula responds.

Artemis turns back to her mother. "Mom?"

"Ever since I was hurt I felt I had no life left in me. When I was released from prison, you helped me start my life all over again. Now, I need something else to give me meaning. That's all."

"That's all? You just said you had me, isn't that enough?"

"As long as you are with me, Artemis, it is. But you can't be with me forever."

"Why not?"

"Artemis you have your own life and I will always be your mother. But I can't hold you to me forever. You have your own future. I have to discover mine as well."

"Mom's right Artemis. She has to make her way through life. Just like I did. Just like you will have too. To be honest, I like this idea for mom. You will always be close to her. Closer to her then I ever was. And when you decide to move on with your life, mom can still be happy and have a family through you and me. And with the new members of your team. Kids that she can train and depend on like the kids our mom deserves without having to fight dad all the time." Jade spoke up.

"Plus, I haven't said yes to Batman yet." Paula smiles.

"Well that being said, how about this for now." Wall spoke up walking up to Artemis. "Whether you tell Bats yes or no on the den mother thing, I'll be your first adopted child."

"Thanks but no thanks Wally." Paula answered with a smile. "I would be happier if you married into the family instead of adopted."

"You know, that does sound better." Wally answered smiling back at Paula. "What do you think Jade?"

"I think my baby sister is now a victim of an arrange marriage."

Artemis now confused and frustrated. "Hey. Wait. Hold It. Stop! God I hate you guys sometimes. And I'm Blaming You, Wally." Artemis saids pointing at Wally as she stomps away. Wally, Paula, and Jade trying their best not to burst out laughing.

…

Feb 6 10:15pm

Location: Private Airfield Outside Gotham

…

Batman pulls away from a helicopter that just landed with his passenger in the car with him as he contacts the team.

"Huntress here. Go ahead Batman."

"We have a location on Sportsmaster. The Shadows search team has taken care of outside security. Get the Team ready to move in 15 minutes. We will be at Sportsmaster as soon as we can. Here's the address. . . . . . . . . ."

"Huntress to all team members. Grab your gear and report for mission update."

Within minutes all team members are accounted for and waiting on orders.

"Ok team, here's the layout." Computer screen comes up. "It's a 3 story warehouse with stairway, roof, and window access. No working elevators from what we can tell. Batman has confirmed that all outside guards have been handled so your main worry is inside. All of you know that Sportsmaster is a master of all weapons so there is no doubt that he will be ready for you even thought he doesn't know we're coming. Other security should be light since he is still trying to find us using Shadow's as hunting parties. Also keep in mind, I'm new at this so please keep me posted. I want to split you up into two teams with Robin still overall team leader. Robin and Jade is team Alpha. Artemis and KF, Bravo Team. Batman is a little more than half an hour out. The rendezvous point was outside Gotham. So I would like for you to sneak in and observe only, do not engage. This way we can get as much recon as possible before Batman shows up. Questions?"

KF raises his hand. "Are you sure you never done this before? You sound like a pro to me."

"Well thank you KF. Now grab your gear and go and don't come back until the mission is over."

"ROGER!" All four respond and head out.

…

Feb 6 10:30pm

Location: Sportsmaster's Warehouse Gotham

…

The team meets up on the roof top of the warehouse where Sportsmaster is staying while his team of Shadow's searches the city. While checking out the skylights of the building Alpha team reports contact on the west side of the building. Bravo team takes off to the west side to meet Alpha. Robin then reports back to Huntress.

"Robin to Huntress, come in?"

"Go ahead Robin."

"SitRep. as follows. I spot 6 Shadows with Sportsmaster on the west side of the building. Looks to be the main storage area with open floor plan. What can you tell us."

"According to building designs it is an open floor plan with a catwalk access along the second floor for office access. Third floor is the same with catwalk access only. North, West, and South walls have 2 emergency exits on each floor. The warehouse was a packaging and shipping with the East side of the building was manufacturing. Looks like the factory made industrial springs, everything from toys to automotive. According to reports the factory shut down only 6 months ago. So if there is any security on the doors its current. So when you enter use windows, not doors."

"Roger that. Bravo, sneak in on the South side and take the second floor. Alpha will take North on the third floor. Do not be seen, KF." Robin spoke up.

"Why me?" KF responds.

"Kids, no fighting and behave. I want everyone to be careful." Huntress spoke through the coms.

"Yes Ma'am." KF and Rob answered. Artemis and Jade just looked at each other and shook their heads at the two boys.

Both teams entered with no trouble. Jade and Rob were in position first. Follow by Artemis and KF.

"This is Bravo." Artemis spoke. "No guards on our end."

"And no booby traps." KF followed up.

Rob answered back. "That's a good thing because KF would have set them off by now."

"And then we would all be dead." Jade spoke next.

"Dude, that's not funny." KF answered. "And who invited Jade to hound on me as well."

Artemis punched KF in the arm. "Shut it. You want to get us caught?"

"Thank you, Artemis." Huntress over coms. "I just got word from Batman. He's 10 minutes out."

While Rob is focused on watching Sportsmaster, Jade sneaks away.

"Well we have a choice, We can wait on Batman or we can hit them hard and fast? What do you think?"

"Hit them hard." KF votes.

"Well just because we only see 6 Shadows doesn't mean there's more. . . . but I agree with KF. Hit them hard." Artemis votes.

"That's my spitfire." KF responds. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

Rob responds. "Jade, your thoughts? Jade?" Robin turns around and see's no Jade. "Guys. Jade is gone. She went without us. Spot her if you can."

Artemis spoke first. "Got her. Just above Sportsmaster. She's going to try to take him out."

At that time Jade leaps off the second floor to land on Sportsmaster but he sees her. Catching her in mid air and throwing her into the center of the warehouse. The 6 Shadows charge her as soon as she lands.

"Artemis smoke arrows! KF distract Sportsmaster. Go. Go. GO!"

Artemis fires 2 smoke arrows to the center of the warehouse to provide cover then shoots one Shadow with a poly-foam arrow knocking him out of the fight then jumps down to the first floor firing another volley of arrows.

Robin swings from the third floor catwalk then drops down on two Shadows running towards Jade knocking them out then running into the smoke.

Two Shadows engage Jade while the last Shadow runs after Artemis and KF charges Sportsmaster trying to catch him off guard but doesn't work. Sportsmaster kneels and shoulder lifts KF over him KF landing on a shipping crate and rolling off.

"You want to challenge me boy? We will see how long you will last." Sportsmaster pulls his ball and chain and swings it at KF just missing him.

"You got to be faster than that if you want to beat me." KF being cocky.

"Every time I try to have a family get together, you always crash the party." Sports master swings the steel ball at KF again.

KF dodges by sliding out of the way. "What can I say, I'm just annoying that way." KF tries a running punch but Sportsmaster catches him by locking arms with him throwing KF to the floor in front of Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster pulling the ball and chain back to him then slamming it to the floor where KF is. KF just rolls out of the way from being hit by the ball but Sportsmaster follows up with a Spartan kick to KF's chest sending him into a large shipping crate. "This is family business so stay out of it."

Sportsmaster pulling the ball back to him, spinning it with the chain. Sportsmaster now scanning the room looking for his next target. Artemis is pined by a Shadow as she uses her bow to block a sword strike laying on top of a 3 foot crate. Jade and Rob are in hand to hand with the two Shadows so Sportsmaster starts to walk over towards Artemis.

KF pulls himself out of the crate holding his chest. "Family business huh. Will see about that." KF says to himself. KF taps his ear com to open the channel. "Artemis I'm going to ask a question. I need you to say yes loud enough for Sportsmaster to hear."

"Now is not the time KF."

"Please, just do it."

"Fine I will." Artemis says as she kicked the guy off her.

"Sportsmaster!" KF calls him out speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "You clam that this is family business so how about this, Artemis, will you marry me!?"

"WHAT!?" Artemis yells.

"Will You Marry Me!?" KF yells again.

Artemis lands a punch on the guy she is fighting sending him to the floor then turns to look at KF. Sportsmaster finally caught off guard turns his head to look at Artemis.

Artemis now realizing what KF is doing shows a smile. "YES! I WILL! Now, Kick His Ass Hubby."

Sportsmaster turns back to KF to see a huge smile on the boy.

"Now about that family business. . . . DAD." KF responds.

Sportsmaster now furious, launched the ball and chain at KF. KF ducks just in time letting the ball fly past and into a crate. KF then grabs the chain pulling it at the same time Sportsmaster does pulling it out of the crate with every bit of force the speedster can give. As the ball travels back to KF as he ducks again letting go of the chain letting the ball fly right past him heading towards Sportsmaster. Out of reflex Sportsmaster tries to catch the ball but still gets knocked back into a large crate by the amount of force caused by him and KF pulling at the same time.

Jade and Rob now finishing up their fights by sending the two Shadows head first into each other. Artemis runs over to KF and helps him up.

As KF stands up with help from Artemis he looks over at Sportsmaster. "And that's Jenga."

Sportsmaster throws out the ball and chain and starts to stand. "I'll kill every one of you, I promise."

Sportsmaster's plans are stop short when Batman lands right beside him followed by Talia al Ghul. Sportsmaster now choosing not to move from his crate.

"Wow, Talia al Ghul is the General of the League of Shadows?" Rob spoke up.

"You told them I was a General?" Talia looks over to Batman.

"It seems fitting since you are not the leader but you do demand respect and obedience from the Shadows." Batman responds.

"That is true. So beloved, do we still have our deal then?" Talia asks Batman.

"Yes we do. When have you ever known me to break a promise."

"So very true. Shadows we are leaving. Take your brethren and return to my father." Talia orders echo through the warehouse and the Shadows vanish. "Sportsmaster is all yours. Oh, have you changed your mind yet about my offer?"

"As of now, the answer is still no. But if you ever need me, I'll be here."

Talia kisses Batman then fires a grappling hook to the ceiling. "Until next time, Beloved." She zips away then disappears with her Shadows.

Rob and KF whispers to each other at the sight of Talia kissing Batman.

"Bow Chica Bow Wow."

"Now to deal with you." Batman looks down at Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster is now tied, gagged and out cold on the roof of the warehouse with the rest of the team standing.

"Good job. All of you performed well for a thrown together team." Batman complements. "Did you have any problems with Huntress running intel for you?"

"Not at all." Rob spoke up. "She helped keep everything together except for Jade running off."

"Speaking of Jade, what are you going to do now?" Batman questioned Jade

"Well, I'll do my own thing. I don't have to worry about being hunted by the Shadows anymore." Jade walks over to the edge of the building. "Maybe I'll find a guy who will take care of me." Jade now looking at Artemis. "I hear Red Arrow is on his own again." Jade gives a smile. "Oh, and Artemis, tell mom I love her." Jade jumps off the building and disappears.

"Well, now that everything is said and done, let's go home." Rob said to the team. "Oh, KF. What's this about you proposing to Artemis in the middle of a fight?"

"Rob, will you shut up. That was only a distraction to piss off Sportsmaster." KF says while Artemis is still holding him up.

"You better explain it better then that because if you break my heart I'll throw you off this building." Artemis jokes and smiles.

"Hey, injured or not, I can still take care of you, blondie." KF responds.

"Then take care of me then." Artemis answers.

As. . . You. . . Wish. . . Beautiful. KF pulls her closer and kisses her. Artemis pulls herself closure to KF hugging him tighter. "Ouch!." KF mumbles through the lips of his archer.

End of Mission. . . .


End file.
